Trippy
Bio Trippy is a bright green vampire bat with a star shaped fur spot on his head. Trippy is a patrically insane and idiotic character. Beacuse of this he's best friends with Lumpy. He has bat wings but there not as big as Clicky and Mectrixctic. Between them has also has smaller ears. He is mostly killed or injured in his eye or his brian. He has never survived in an episode and he may soon have a bloodfest. If so then he'll be marked as the first fanon character to have a blood fest. Trippy has appeared in many episodes with Lumpy or Ale. In all his starring roles he's with one of them (mostly Ale). Trippy is somewhat idiotic and completely clueless when isomething bad comes to others. Realationships *Lumpy- Best Friend *Ale- Good Friend (Trippy is scared of her) *Buck and Chuck- Friends *Peppery- Friend *Rex- Good Friend *Flaky- Friend (Crush) *Petunia- Aquantice (Crush) *Howdy- Friend Trippy's Episodes Starring Roles *What Up My Peeps!? *Ice Cream, You Scream *If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em' *Without a Hitch (Fan Version) *''For weather or worse'' *''Class Is In Section'' *''Scoot and cuddly'' Featuring Roles *Truffles' Revenge *The Date *Clause and Effect *Super Christmas *The Small Game Apperances *Wake Up and Smell the Coffee *Class Act *Concrete Solution Occupations and Carrers #Waiter- Ice Cream, You Scream #Taxi Driver- Without a Hitch (Fan Version) #Student- Class Is In Section #Baseball Player- The Small Game Fates Deaths #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee- Was by the first explosion and died #Ice Cream, You Scream- Was punched in the eye and had his brain ripped out #What Up My Peeps!?- Was stabbed in the head by Boris #If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em'- Was shot in the head by a gun #Truffles' Revenge- Shot and blown to bits, along with Howdy and Peppery #Peppery's Dance- Peeled his eyes with guitar string. #Concrte Solution- Fell of the bridge #For wheather or worse- Crushed by roof #Without a Hitch (Fan Version)- Ran over by Britton #Class Is In Section- TBA #Class Act (Fan Version)- Had a star stuck in his head #The Date- Was set of fire along with Superspeed #Clause and Effect- Was sliced in half #Scoot and cuddly- Was beheaded #Super Christmas- Impladed then forks and stuff pushed deeper in #The Small Game- Had his eye pierced Trivia *Trippy is one of the only few characters to die alot and not kill *Desite being a bat, he doesn't fly *His survival rate is 0%. Beacuse in every episode he's in, he dies. *Trippy may have some of the most grusome deaths beacuse he's been killed by some of the most grusome and brutal characters. Boris and Ale. *He's dies in all his starring episodes *He is best friends with Lumpy *Trippy and Ale are alot similar to Filppy and Flaky because Ale kills Trippy most of the time, Trippy has a fear of her, and Ale has a crush on Flippy while Trippy has a crush on Flaky. *He is one of the 3 characters who are bats. The others are Mectrixctic and Clicky. *He has a uniqe shaping on his head which is a star *In Clause and Effect ha got a scooter for Christmas Gallery trip cry.png|Trippy Crying Tripp.png|Trippy with his eye 0.png Bat.png Trippy Intro.png|Trippy's Season 2 Intro Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters